


No More Mr Nice Guy

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set back in season 2, during Blame it on the Alcohol. When Kurt decides not to wait around while Blaine figures out his sexuality, a jealous Blaine leads to some interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mr Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so you must know, I'm late to the party when it comes to Glee. I just caught up right before season 5 started, and am now re-watching them again with my husband. Because of that, all the seasons are fresh in my mind.
> 
> I love season 2, mostly because of the Kurt heavy episodes, and the introduction of the Warblers and Blaine. I am a huge klaine shipper, and even though I know the outcome for them is happy, I still cringe during some of the early episodes in season 2, namely Silly Love Songs, Blame it on the Alcohol, and Sexy.
> 
> I'm sure we all thought after SLS that Blaine might get his head out of his ass, but alas, he just got worse for a while. Apparently, my brain has a real issue with BIOTA, because this is the second fic in a month that I've written about that episode. The first one is called 'Losing the Dalton Mask' and delves more into Blaine's feelings, where as this one just shows us his green eyed monster! Who wants to see a jealous Blaine? *holds hand up* Me, me!
> 
> So, even though this happened a long time ago, I hope you enjoy!

No More Mr Nice Guy

Blaine and Rachel were enjoying a nice dinner after watching 'Love Story' at the theater. The movie had been nice, as well. Honestly, the whole evening had been nice. But that was it...just nice. Blaine wanted romance, passion. Unfortunately, the only thing Rachel was passionate about was herself. Not that the date hadn't been, for lack of a better word, nice.

For the hundredth time that evening, Blaine wondered what he was doing. He wasn't attracted to Rachel. Sure, the kiss had been nice. There was that word again. Since he'd not kissed anyone before, he didn't know how it was really supposed to feel. He liked the warmth of her lips on his, and he wondered if it was possible he could actually like girls. Not that he didn't like boys. He was one hundred percent sure he did, but he wasn't sure he couldn't like girls too.

That's how he ended up on this date. With Rachel. He sat across from her, trying to listen as she talked about how Finn didn't appreciate her song about headbands, and all Blaine could think of was why was she singing about headbands.

While Blaine was listening to Rachel, he let his eyes wander around the restaurant. Suddenly, everything stopped. For over in the corner was Kurt. And he wasn't alone. Blaine stopped breathing when he realized exactly who it was that Kurt was with. It was Aaron. From Dalton. And he had his hand overtop of Kurt's on the table.

Blaine's heart started beating fast, the thumping pounding in his ears. With every thump came a word. Kurt's (thump), on (thump), a (thump), date (thump). The words echoed over and over in his head, and his stomach clinched. He got up suddenly, mumbling something about not feeling well to Rachel and he bolted to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Blaine splashed water on his face and was able to get a grip on himself. He held onto the side of the sink and looked into the mirror. What did Kurt think he was doing, going out with Aaron? Just because they'd had a fight, he thought he could just find someone to take Blaine's place.

These thoughts, however selfish, were spinning around in Blaine's head. He knew how Kurt felt about him, and he assumed Kurt would continue to be there. So they have one little fight and Kurt goes on a date. The logical part of his brain tried to tell him that he himself was on a date. With a girl. But, the frustrated, pissed off, and yes, jealous part of Blaine won out.

As Blaine was having this inner dialogue, he missed the door opening, but turned around when he heard a gasp. Standing there, in front of him was the very object of his obsessional thoughts.

Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth was open, looking like he was trying to say something, but nothing would come out. Suddenly, without warning, Kurt slipped into the nearest bathroom stall and locked the door.

Blaine walked over from the sink and knocked on the stall door that Kurt had disappeared into. "Kurt, come out here, please."

"Blaine, I'm trying to use the facilities, so please leave me alone." Kurt replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"You and I both know what you are really doing."

"What's that?" Came the slightly bitchy reply.

"Hiding. Now open the door. We need to talk."

"Seriously? You want to talk here...now." His diva attitude was back, and he was pissed.

"No better time than the present." Was the indignant response.

"Actually there is a better time, like maybe tomorrow. And not in here, while our dates our out there wondering where we are."

"Fine," Blaine ground out, but didn't step away from the door. The moment Kurt opened the door, Blaine slipped into the stall with Kurt, locking the door behind him. He turned to Kurt with a feral look in his eyes, causing Kurt to back up. Unfortunately, they were two teenage boys in one tiny bathroom stall, so there was not much room for him to retreat.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine ignored the question and stepped forward into Kurt's personal space, his eyes so dark they were almost black. "So it is a date?"

"What?" Kurt was confused and a little scared. He'd never seen Blaine act this way.

"You and Aaron," Blaine spit out the words like they were poison.

"Me and Aaron?" Kurt shook his head hoping something would help him understand what was happening.

Blaine placed both his hands on the wall on either side of Kurt's head and leaned in even closer. "Is. It. A. Date?" With each word, his face moved closer to Kurt's.

Kurt was having a hard time breathing. Having Blaine so close to him was seriously messing with his mind. He could feel the heat radiating off Blaine and it was making Kurt incredibly hot, in more ways than one. He was also having a hard time forming a complete thought. All he could do was stare into Blaine's intense eyes.

Kurt realized something then. He'd done that to Blaine. He had made him lose control, and Kurt liked it. He liked it very much. So, he decided to see how far he could push Blaine.

"Yes," his voice quivered a little. "I am on a date with Aaron."

Kurt could see the veins in Blaine neck tense at his confession. "Why?" He growled.

"That's really none of your business." He huffed.

"Oh yes it is. And answer the question."

"What question?" Kurt was confused as to why Blaine was acting like this. It almost seemed like Blaine was jealous, but that wasn't possible, was it? Wait, did he say it was his business if I was on a date? Oh no he didn't! "And why do you think its any of your business why and who I'm dating?" Came the pissy retort.

Kurt put is hands on Blaine's chest and tried to push him away, which only caused Blaine to push forward more, pinning Kurt's body to the wall completely. Kurt gasped. Blaine's eyes were staring at him so intently, he was sure Blaine was looking into his soul. Then Blaine said three simple words that caused Kurt's body to explode with heat.

"Because. You're. Mine."

Any response Kurt may have had was cut off when Blaine's lips attacked his with ferocity. The spark was instantaneous, and had both boys moaning. Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, and he licked Blaine's lip asking for entrance. Blaine immediately opened up to Kurt, his tongue inside Kurt's mouth a second later. Their tongues explored each others mouths until the need for air forced them apart.

Blaine's lips never left contact with Kurt's skin, as he slowly trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck. When he reached the sensitive behind Kurt's ear, he sucked hard, causing Kurt's head to fall back against the wall with a thud.

That action just gave Blaine more skin to explore, and explore he did, sticking and biting his way up and down Kurt neck until finally catching his lips again in a kiss even more passionate than the previous one.

While the two boys made out with intensity, Blaine removed his hands from the wall and slid then down to cup Kurt's ass, pulling their hips together.

"Do you feel that?" Blaine whispered, the first time either boy had spoken in minutes. "That's what you do to me." Blaine growled in between kisses.

Kurt groaned and pushed his hips toward Blaine, giving just as good as he got. "I think that means you're mine too, huh?" He asked, leaning down to bite Blaine's collarbone that was peaking out of his shirt.

Blaine gasped at the contact. "Yes, God yes," he replied breathlessly before claiming Kurt's mouth once again. The two made out again with reckless abandon, forgetting for a moment they both had dates waiting for them.

It was Kurt who finally pulled back, breathing hard, and asked cheekily, "So I guess this means that you are really gay, then?"

Blaine, who had been busy sucking more spots on Kurt's neck pulled back and grinned. "One hundred and ten fucking percent," he said, capturing Kurt's lips again.


End file.
